


Havenfell

by TheSarcasticNerevarine



Series: Destiny's Child [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Haventale Au, Other, Underfell AU, original main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticNerevarine/pseuds/TheSarcasticNerevarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story of Frisk. There are some who even know of all the possible timelines. But what happens when two opposing timelines clash, due to the workings of an insane genius? Based on the Haventale and Underfell AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Rudra set his camera on top of the tripod,careful to not knock it over. He'd spent the better part of an hour balancing it on the rocky terrain, and he wasn't about to undo all that work. He looked through the viewfinder, and was satisfied with what he saw.  
"Perfect", he thought. Mt.Ebott might be marked as dangerous for inexperienced climbers, but the photo ops were worth both the trek up and the inevitable hours of waiting for favorable conditions for a descent.  
He was returning to his tent to take a drink of water when he heard footsteps.

  
"Probably another hiker" he thought to himself and dismissed it.

  
A few minutes later, though, he heard a metallic clang.  
That could only mean one thing.   
Somebody had gone beyond the hazard barrier.

  
Cursing, he ran to the barrier, his experience as a freerunner kicking in as he fluidly made his way over the uneven ground.He vaulted over the fence and looked around for the intruder.

  
He swore when he saw them.

  
A kid. A little kid! They were wearing a purple striped sweater, with brown hair that came down to their neck.Around 9-10 years old,and he coudn't tell if they were male or female, but that wasn't relevant. It was a long drop if they fell, and they definitely wouldn't survive.  
"Hey! Kid! Get back here! It's dangerous!" He shouted. The kid turned around, their eyes wide with fear, and they ran.  
Rudra easily caught up to them, but they'd had enough of a headstart that they were near the cave. They went in and he followed,knowing that they didn't have anywhere else to go.  
He saw them stop at the edge, hesitate and slowly turn around to face him.  
"Look, kid, I know you were curious, but the hazard sign was there for a reason. Just come with me and I'll take you down to the camp, all right? Your parents are prob-"  
He didn't get to finish. As soon as the word 'parents' came out, the kid got alarmed, turned-and promptly stumbled. He dived for them, only to trip himself.  
Suddenly, the kid was in his arms and they were falling.

  
"Fuck", Rudra thought.


	2. And they all fall down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the story begins!  
> This AU is based on the Haventale and Underfell AUs(hence the name).  
> I've also posted this on Fanfiction.net, so please do go and fav and leave it a review.  
> If you like this story, please follow and review in the comments!

  
                                                                                                           **ARC ONE: ERROR!!!**

                                                                                             Chapter One: And they all fall down.

  
They were falling.

  
The kid seemed too petrified to even scream, and Rudra's head was filling with increasingly ludicrous plans to somehow walk away alive and unharmed.  
He didn't know whether to laugh at himself or be terrified of the inevitable.

  
He could see the ground now. Light was coming in through cracks in the side of the mountain, and they highlighted a patch of pink flowers, which seemed to be placed just right to catch them.

  
_Well_ , he thought dryly, _I get to be covered in flowers in death at least._

  
And then they hit the patch.

* * *

  
It hurt.

  
To be precise, the left half of his body hurt.  
Rudra woke up with a start, coughing and groaning as he pulled himself up. The kid seemed to be looking at him anxiously, and disoriented as he was, he could tell that they were relieved that he was alive.

  
Alive.

  
_What do you know_ ,he thought. _Both of us survived._

  
He pulled himself up to a standing position- it hurt like hell, but he was able to do it. Assessing the damage, he determined that he had a broken arm and a few bruises, but nothing serious. The kid seemed to be unharmed bar a few scratches, and that was good. He wasn't much of a medic.

  
"Hey, kid... What's your name?"  
They hesitated for a moment before whispering "Frisk... My name is Frisk."  
"Well Frisk," Rudra grinned," We're going to have to find a way out. Stick with me, OK?"  
"OK" they replied, rather mousily.

  
Grimacing, he and the kid made his way down the hall- they seemed to be in ruins of some kind, which was strange.  
Where did these come from?  
They entered a hallway which had a solitary pink flower in the middle. Ignoring it, they walked to the door on the far side.

  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

  
They jumped. Slowly turned around to see that the flower had a face. And was grinning at them.Frisk had clung to Rudra as soon as it started talking, and it didn't seem like they were going to let go anytime soon.

  
"Uh... Hi?" Rudra ventured.  
"You're new to the underground, ain't ya. Well, let me tell- Wait you're injured!"  
"We just fell down a mountain... uh,... Flowey. We're lucky to be alive."  
"Wait here! I'm going to get help!" And with that, Flowey disappeared into the ground.

Rudra and Frisk just looked at each other, befuddled. "So... that just happened" Rudra said. "Yeah" Frisk replied. They both just stood there, not quite sure as to their next course of action.Rudra decided to trust the flower and wait- it would be better for him if he rested for a while anyway.  
After around 20 minutes(according to Rudra's phone, which sadly, had no bars) they heard footsteps and voices.

  
"You sure they're here, Flowey?"  
"Yes, Prince Asriel, I'm sure!"

  
_**Prince** Asriel?  This flower has connections,huh?_

  
"Geez, Azzy, there's really no reason for it to lie"

  
_Female voice. Princess? Possibly, given the familiar way she addressed the prince._

  
Then they came into view. A girl, around his age, and a bipedal goat in robes.  
The girl looked like an aged up Frisk, except definitely female, with noticeable curves and hair that went to mid back. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a logo of some sort on it- the goat  had the logo on his robes as well, Rudra realized. Her midriff was exposed, and she had knee length leggings with a black jacket tied around her waist. Her ensemble was completed by flower bracelets on her wrists, and as they came closer, Rudra noticed that her eyes were a soft shade of red.  
The goat was wearing royal purple robes with white sleeves and pants, had bright gold eyes, and appeared rather anthropomorphic. It..he was taller than Rudra by a few inches, and seemed kind of lanky.  
They looked at each other for a few minutes, sizing each other up. It was the girl that broke the silence.

  
"Hey. I'm Chara, and this doofus is my brother, Asriel" she said, extending her hand.  
"Rudra", he said, going to meet her hand "and the kid is Frisk".  
Asriel had been studying them carefully, and finally opened his mouth. "Your injuries aren't too severe, luckily. We can heal them while showing you how to manipulate your SOUL."  
"My soul?" Rudra asked, confused.  
Asriel nodded, and suddenly Rudra felt the world go grayscale, and felt something being pulled out of him.

  
It was a heart- a stereotypical heart- glowing bright silver with a reddish tinge. He looked to Frisk, and saw that Chara had pulled out Frisk's soul as well, which was a normal red.

  
"That is your SOUL" Asriel began."Us monsters are capable of using magic, which will affect your SOUL in various ways, depending on what you do. I'll give you an introduction on the basics, but each monster has their own, unique magics which you'll have to watch for."

  
Rudra just nodded. He'd heard of monster magic before, in history class, but to experience it was something else.

  
"The most common is White magic" Asriel explained, surrounding Rudra with white flames."Monsters won't attack you with the intent of hurting you,but they may get excited and start throwing this about. It comes in many shapes, and all you need to do is avoid it so as not to get hurt." He threw some of the fire at Rudra, who found out that the heart moved with him, or alternatively, he could just will it to move.  
"The next is Blue magic" Asriel continued."As long as you stay still, this magic will not affect you.The opposite of blue magic is Orange, where you need to be moving in order to avoid damage." Asriel took out a sword and proceeded to demonstrate these to Rudra, who got hit by an Orange attack.  
"And lastly, we have Green magic. Green magic heals you, so feel free to touch it all you want."Asriel created a ring of green fire, and Rudra touched it. He was amazed-he could feel his arm getting repaired, and once the ring was done, he was completely fine.

  
"You've probably noticed the buttons at the bottom. Select 'MERCY' and 'SPARE' to end this encounter." Asriel instructed. Rudra did as he was told, and he felt the color return to the world. He looked for Frisk and found them kind of awestruck, looking at a grinning Chara.  
"Kiddo was spellbound by magic. I think he's gonna like it here." Chara said. "Rudra took rather well, too." Asriel said, and walked off."Follow me."

  
Chara walked over to Rudra and beckoned him to come with. "Azzy can be a little scholarly and formal at times, but let him get used to ya. He's really nice. And sorry for just dumping that tutorial on you, but we'd rather you knew what to do rather than figure it out on your own and mess something up" she said. "Thanks for the vote of confidence" Rudra replied dryly.  
"No problem"Chara offered. "And oh! I almost forgot!"  
Rudra raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Welcome to the Underground!"


	3. Underground

  
                                                                                          **Chapter Two: Underground**

  
"The Underground? That's what you're calling this place?" Rudra asked.

  
Chara laughed. "Dad isn't the best at names." She said. "The town we're going to was the first area settled by monsters, and he just called it 'Home'. The current city where most of us live , is 'New Home'." she finished, with an amused grin.  
Rudra chortled. "This should be in the school syllabus about monsters. A lack of creativity."  
"Uh huh" Chara responded. She sighed, and asked "Rudra, just what do they teach about monsters"?  
"Hmm? Oh. They mainly talk about the war, and why the humans started it. While they mention that the monsters were sealed away, the entrances , and the exact location, is classified" Rudra explained. "Only the Mages' Collective knows the precise location- and well, me and Frisk now."  
"Why were you at Ebott then?"  
"Dunno about the kid. I usually go up Ebott for taking photos."

  
Chara sighed again. "You do know you're stuck here, right? That there's no way out?"

  
Rudra just hummed non-commitally. "So, when did you fall in ?"  
"120 years ago."  
"Oh, cool,- WHAT?"  
"You heard me."  
"You look my age!"  
"It's exposure to monster magic. I've chosen not to age beyond this, and I won't till I have kids."  
".............................................."

  
Frisk tugged on Rudra's sleeve. "What is it, kiddo?"  
"I'm thirsty." They said, softly.  
"Hey Chara, the kid's thirsty. Got some water on you?"  
"No, but we're nearly there."  
"You heard the lady, kid. Just hold on for a few minutes."  
Frisk nodded, and resumed walking by their side.

  
Rudra's head was spinning. He did not sign up for this. The Underground was nuts. He had to find a way out. The monsters might be nice, but he couldn't stay here. He'd take it slow, though- he could afford to spend a few weeks getting info.  
He'd heard of the rumors surrounding Ebott. The Mages' Collective didn't particularly care about them, but then again, nobody cared for magic much in human society these days. Technology was far more efficient. And for the first time, he started to wonder just what was up with Frisk. The kid was behaving really strangely.  
He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, for now. Frisk's mental health was not really his concern.

* * *

  
As they approached Home, Rudra saw what appeared to be a glowing yellow star near an old tree. It seemed out of place- almost ... pixelated.

  
"Hey, Chara-"  
"Go to it and see for yourself. I'm not quite sure how to explain  it."  
"Umm-"  
"I know you're asking about the star."  
"OK"  
He went up to it and touched it.

  
The world around him faded to black, air whooshing, and a dialog box ( _Why is this coming off like a videogame?_ ) appeared in front of him.

  
SAVE. LOAD. FILES.

  
Curious, he touched SAVE, and was briefly blinded by a flash. On regaining his sight , he  noticed the box had changed.

  
RUDRA, LV 1  
SAVE. LOAD. FILES.

  
 _Level 1_? He thought to himself in confusion. He decided to check the files, and saw a list of 7 names.

  
CHARA  
DAVID  
MIKO  
HARISH  
VALERIE  
BARTHOLOMEW  
RUDRA.

  
He exited the interface, and was suddenly face to face with a grim Chara.  
"What was that?"  
"That, Rudra, is the Timeline Interface. Only the humans in the Underground can use it."  
"So, all those other names-"  
"Yes. They're all like you and me- they fell down the hole on Ebott at some point."  
"So, what does it do?" He asked.  
"It basically allows us to control time-and see our LV."  
"Yeah, what was that? Level?"  
"Sort of. It stands for Level of VIolence- just how willing you are to hurt, or kill someone else. A level of 1 is the normal- you're a normal person."  
"Huh"

  
Rudra's head was swimming with all this new information. In a moment of clarity, he beckoned to Frisk, and asked Chara to explain to Frisk while he processed it.

  
This- this was dangerous. _The power to control time, in essence._

  
"Rudra." Chara's tone held a note of unusual seriousness to it. "It is vital that no-one else knows about this. No-one."  
"S-Sure." He mumbled.

  
His life had just become far more complex than he'd ever anticipated. He could hold a secret.


End file.
